Awaiting Demise, Awaiting Destiny?
by DestinysWalls
Summary: Not movie related Danika is an average girl, but after months of unexplainable events all centered around her, she starting to think shes crazy. And thats BEFORE 4 hot as hell bad boy princes from another planet come to 'claim' her, getting her, Pregnant.
1. Chevy Truck, Hot Dud

Chapter one~

Work dragged out, so when Danika final got out of the building, it was dark out side. She started over to her car, while trying to ignore the nosies behind her. Over the last few weeks she'd been having the feeing that something was stalking her. The dreams, the whispers, the eyes. She was trembling by the time she got in her car. After turning on to the dark road, she sped up, speeding down the dark damp road, with no other cars insight. Her car started to slow down and stutter. After slowing down and puling over she opened the hood. She new nothing about cars, and she didn't want to be stuck out here all alone, thus becoming the perfect victim for a sex offender, or some psycho murderer. She heard a car coming and hoped to hell it would just go on by, but of course it slowed, and came to a stop a few feet in front of her car. The door cracked open. _I'm gonna die now. _And she was only 24 years old. She turned around sharply to stare at the engine of her car. Maybe if she ignored the car, and whoever was in it, it would disappear. But, of course, there was a slammed door and foot steps.

She squeezed her eyes shut. the footsteps stopped right behind her.

"Do you need some help?" a deep male voice asked. Her voice shook when she answered, "No, thank you."

It was quiet. Then, after what seemed like forever, he said, "I will not leave a helpless woman in need. And clearly, You are in need." he thought for a moment, then said, "Please."

She turned and lost her breath. He was gorgeous! pale skin, very muscular, beautiful eyes, very... purple. And his mouth looked soft and, well, kissable. He was wearing worn out jeans and a white t-shirt along with a black dress shirt unbuttoned. He was probably at least 7`5 because he towered over her 4`6. She nodded and stepped aside while he bent down and started toying around with something. After a few minutes of that, he closed the hood and sighed. "I do not think you will be going anywhere in this, at least not tonight. The engine broke, so you are going to need a new one."

"Okay..." She was lost.

"May I offer you a rid?" he asked.

"No, I have a car." She said in a tight voica.

He smiled. "Yes, you did not get a word I said. Your car is broken. Come, I will drive you to the nearest fueling sector and you may call a mechanic."

"Fueling sec... don't you mean gas station?" she asked.

"Whatever satisfies you," he purred.

She stuttered. "Ok, Thanks for the ride." she said,and he smiled turning for his truck. "I am sorry, bu you will have to fit between my brothers. My name is Kane." She stopped short. "Brothers?" she asked inching toward the forest. "Yes, do not worry, they do not bite." She bite her lip. It was her best shot. She nodded as he opened the door. Two men that look similar to Kane looked at her and smiled, something about their eyes... She was helped in by Zane. She felt a small prick on her arm when crawling over one of the men, and smacked at her neck. After a few minutes of silence, she started to get an itching sensation all over her. The man to her left whispered in her ear, "Are you Itchy?" she nodded helplessly, and when he touched her knee she rubbed her thigh against his, feeling wonderful. Suddenly she was out of her seat and on his lap, grinding against his chest to make the itching stop.


	2. Authors Note

Okay, Even I'M a little confused, so im gonna clarify some stuff, like the little word blob that tells you what the story is about.

Okay

Danika is an average girl. Bu after a months of unexplainable events all come back to he, she thinks shes crazy

4 hot as hel bad boy princes come from a planet far away to claim an earth girl, on one exception, they have to love her at first sight, so when, by chance, Zane spots her in the park writing in her journal, he follows her home and calls to his brothers.

Shes everything they want and need, passionate, motherly, kind, caring, warm, shy, submissive, beautiful, smart, funny, and a good runner.

Now all they have to do is get her back to the ship, Oh, and get her pregnant, but the baby is going to be injected into her, haing every brothers DNA put into one sperm.o_0 weird, know... anyways-

Its their duty to take care of her during the pregnancy, on a smaller ship for just the 6 of them. detached from the main ship. all alone...

Now, hopefully, she can come to coop with her new life,and her 4 new husbands. o_O


	3. Getting Pregnant

Thank you to my 2 very first reviewers- Wicked Falcon, and Science Queen, thank you!!33R&R... please:) oh oh oh, and im gonna be starting a Jared and Kim story from _Twiight._ In the next chapter or so, i'll tell you the title

Chapter 2

"Zane!" she heard different voices shout. But she didn't care, the burning in her veins was beating at her head and making her crazy. And her damned pants were in the way. As she went to undo them, she was plucked off of The mans lap. She start crying in protest, saying that in burns, She was being crushed by someone holding a cloth to her mouth, she tasted a strange liquid and began to fade out. She snuggled into the warmth that as spreading from her side, and drifted off,

She woke up to oceans of purple satin and warmth. She sat up half way to find she was lying in a bed, a really, really BIG bed. With millions of pillows, and a large canopy with drapes hanging down, making it dark. Danika moved to the edge of the bed. She dropped of the be d to find it almost as big as her, the mattress made it up to her chin. She grimaced, then came slowly to realization. This wasn't her bed, this wasn't her house and that feeling in her stomach was something she was no longer going to ignore. She bolted out the door and ran smack- face first into a wall a steel. Only when she looked up, it wasn't a wall, it was a man, no, _the _man. Well, one of them at least. The other three were behind him. The night in the truck started getting clearer, and her eyes widened as she started screaming,"Rapists Rapists! Help me! Plea-" Her screams were cut off by a large, rough hand covering her mouth. then she was being carried over bed. She started struggling furiously against the arms holding her, bitting at the hand, and screaming. But none of it helped. Thar arms were like steel bonds, and when she bit down on the hand, her jaw just hurt, and the screaming was muffled by that hand. _They really _are_ going to rape me. _She caught a glimpse behind the mans wide shoulders to see the others following. Her eyes widening at the large needle the biggest one carried. The man- whose name she now remembered as Kane- help her upper body down on the mattress, and soon felt hands clamping onto her legs and waist, holding her down, immobilized. She felt her hair being moved and looked sideways to see the big needle being pointed at her neck, right on her vain. Her head was yanked back and held down as he man slowly injected all the colorish liquid into her blood system, she drifted of to the soft sound of, "Everything gonna be alright, angel..."

This is sort of the boys point of veiws, were shes passed out.

thank you!

As their soft little perfect angel drifted off, they could all hear Laiam whispering to her, giving her reassurance that everything would be better from then on, they all gently squeezed the satin soft skin they were holding, before stripping her of her nightgown they dessed her in earlier, and slipped on the paper dress the stole from one of the human hospitals, to cover her up while the sperm had been injected. Then Kane hoisted her up in to his arms, craddling her as he flew down he hallways and into the operation room. Laiam kissed her on the cheek and whispered something, then setting off , telling no one where he was going. Kane layed sleeping Danika down on to the cold metal table, as the doctor walked in. He looked up from a clip board and smiled, "Ready?" He asked them. They nodded, and he walked over puling the shirt over her and tossing it in the waste bin. He took the X-ray of her uterus, and examined it before asking, "Do you know when she had her last period." And pulling out a metal container. "2 weeks and three days ago." Zane said, practically bouncing up and down. "Uh-huh." the doctor murmured absently, then asking, "Do you know how to...handle a pregnant woman?" Awkward silence for a minute before Zane asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, the preparation for the birth, breathing exercises, Bed resting, feeding, your gonna have to rub some cream on to her stomach if bruises show up from the kicking of the baby. Emergency supplies for broken bones. How to find its heart beat. Do you know how to do any of that stuff?" he asked, getting out some gelatin stuff, and putting it in a metal bowl. They all nodded, and the doctor stirred the gelatin before rubbing it on her stomach, then motioning for one of them to move her to the chair. Zane rushed over, putting a new hospital paper dress on her, covering her breasts, then tenderly picked her up setting her down in the chair lifting both her legs to the leg rests. The doctor walked over and murmured a "Stay there." and at Zanes look, he said, "This is going to ... agitated her so you should hold her hand while im injecting the sperm, Kane, I need you to hold this to her stomach." Kane walked over and picked up the screener, and rubbed it against her stomach, before placing it to were the doctor ordered. "Traye, can you inject this into her wrist please." Traye, the youngest of the 4 brothers, had a huge grin on his face as he injected hormones into her system. The doctor slipped the film cover off the sperm injector, and put it in place, after the "Now," from Kane, the doctor slipped it in, and slowly released the sperm into her cervix, and on the screen, you could see it making its way to the uterus. After 2 minutes of silence and stillness, the doctor with-drew the injector, just as Danika whimpered and tried clenching her legs together. Her hair pooling on the ground, long and black. After giving Traye and Kane hand fulls of gels, creams, bandages, elastics, the doctor was escorted back to the main ship, and Danika was brought back to her room, cuddling into Zanes embrace.

YAY shes now pregnant, sorry if its a little weird, but this is pretty much what they do with sperm donors. And abortion. A mix, with just a hint of fiction by yours truly:P R&R pleasssseeeeeeee!!! IM gonna start the 3rd chapter really soon too. Love you.


End file.
